The present invention generally relates to water heaters and, in representatively illustrated embodiments thereof, more particularly relates to unique methods of manufacturing various types of fuel-fired water heaters using a common production platform structure, and water heaters manufactured by such methods.
Modern day fuel-fired water heaters are typically manufactured in several configurations including (1) natural draft water heaters, (2) power vented water heaters, (3) natural draft direct vent water heaters, and (4) powered direct vent-water heaters. Customarily, each of these water heater varieties requires that a differently configured water heater subassembly or “platform” be provided as the constructional basis for the particular water heater variety. This conventional necessity of providing a different manufacturing platform for each of the four water heater varieties normally requires significant changeovers on a single production line or the use of multiple production lines to accommodate the necessary different finished water heater configurations. In either event, the overall production cost of the water heaters is undesirably increased.
As can readily be seen from the foregoing, a need exists for water heater constructions and associated manufacturing methods which eliminate or at least substantially reduce this problem. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.